


Closer, Closer

by SilverShepard



Category: Integrate - Thea Hayworth
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/pseuds/SilverShepard
Summary: Gavin really, really wants to get fucked with that tentacle dick. He just needs his mate to believe that he won't break if he tries it.





	Closer, Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



There were some problems in life that a person really could not anticipate. Standing a little guiltily in the cheerfully-lit insertables isle of his local sex shop and worrying over the way his potential sex toys _smelled_ was definitely one of them. 

Gavin had a dream. It was good to have goals and dreams. Everyone agreed. If his current goal wasn’t the kind he could put up on his office wall to motivate himself—well, that didn’t make it any less worthy. He just—he could not stop thinking about it, and it was getting distracting, and maybe if it stopped being something he could only dream (fantasize, plan, _obsess_ ) about, then he could have his brain back. Hopefully, _before_ it actually got him into trouble on the job. 

He shifted, looking at the racks of fake cocks. His ass ached looking at them, feeling empty, because apparently after a lifetime of being mostly the partner who did the fucking, Sezin had turned him into the universe’s biggest cock slut. Tentacle slut. Whatever. He wanted it. 

He was desperate, _frantic_ for Sezin to fuck him properly. And apparently he needed to take drastic measures to show Zin that he could take his progenital tentacles just fine, no matter how nervous Zin seemed about it. Overprotective, _stubborn_ sweetheart that his mate was. 

Sezin had no hesitation in stuffing Gavin’s ass full of his dorsal arms, and that was fucking amazing, Gavin wanted it understood. Not one complaint here. But he wanted the rest of the package, that tempting cluster of prehensile cock. They felt amazing in his mouth, and that was enough to fuel some truly distracting daydreams. He really, really wanted to get fucked with them. 

So. Sex toy isle. For training himself—because Sezin wasn’t _entirely_ wrong that it would be quite a stretch—and also for demonstrating to him that he’d be fine. The trouble with a hirsa mate, though—not to mention his other hirsa workmates—was the scents. Gavin had a feeling that if he spent any time at all in contact with one of the silicone-compound toys that looked so tempting, all the hirsa would be able to smell it on him. And they were all detectives, and they _worked things out_ in a distressingly fast fashion, sometimes. Which—no. All the no in the universe. 

He wandered further, past the rows and rows of plugs and dildoes and beads. Some human-shaped, some hirsa-shaped, some he just wasn’t sure about. And then—hmm. Steel? He handled steel all the time, that shouldn’t ping any overactive noses at all. It wasn’t anything close to Sezin’s gorgeous writhing tentacles, like some of the silicone models, but it looked tempting all the same. 

Humming in satisfaction, he took his selections to the register, where a pretty silver hirsa looked at him knowingly. He noticed that she wore gloves and kept a scent-neutralizing spray on the counter, which made sense. No one would want someone’s else’s scent on their mate’s sex toys. Murder had quite literally been committed over less, and Gavin had sometimes been the one to clean it up. He was in support of the gloves. 

She rang up his purchases and handed them over. “I hope your mate enjoys your choices!” she chirped. “If you or your mate have questions that you aren’t comfortable discussing, we provide an online anonymous chat service, to help cross-cultural couples out. There’s a card in your bag with the details. Enjoy!”

Gavin hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at her. He might even use that service, if he needed more evidence for Sezin that he wasn’t going to break. 

He walked home and let himself into his flat, wishing Sezin wasn’t visiting his cousins tonight. It would have been nice to play with his purchases together right away. 

Maybe he’d try one out anyway?

Then he had an attack of trepidation. He’s seen his share of hirsa-human relationships derailed by the scent issue. What if Sezin could smell the lube? What if masturbation was an insult to his mate? They’d never talked about it—it hadn’t really been something he’d had the urge to do, what with all the fantastic sex he was getting lately. He wanted to try the toys, but he never wanted to make Sezin doubt him for a second. 

Well, one thing for it. He fired up his console in private mode, and fished out the card from the shop. The chat area was tastefully plain, and offered him a few choices. He chose the ‘human seeking advice on hirsa’ option, and up popped a friendly message. 

//Hello, my name is Zheka. This is an anonymous, free service, and you should feel free to ask any questions you have. We just need to let you know that we are a service for smoothing the way in your human-hirsa sexual encounters, but we can’t help with relationship problems. How can we help today?//

Gavin snorted to himself. They must have gotten sick of playing agony aunt to their customers, and he couldn’t blame them. He settled himself to reply, and felt uncharacteristically nervous. Well, best to be blunt. They’d probably heard it all before. 

//Hi Zheka. I am a human male who is mated to a hirsa male.// He hit send. 

//Congratulations! How long have you been mated?//

//Only a few weeks. Everything is wonderful.// He couldn’t just... ask the question, though, could he? That would sound like Zin wasn’t keeping him satisfied, and _that_ certainly wasn’t right. 

//That’s great! What can I help you with, then?//

Years in the bullpen really should have shaken any sexual shame right out of him, and yet something about talking to a complete stranger about this was decidedly difficult. //Well… I love what we do together, but I really want him to fuck me. You know, all the way. But he’s afraid that he’ll hurt me.//

//Okay. That’s not unusual for a hirsa with their first human partner. Can you tell me what you’ve tried?//

//Well, I know he’s looked at porn, but maybe it was the wrong kind of porn, you know? So I thought I’d show him it was okay, and I got some toys today so I can could, you know, demonstrate. But he isn’t here tonight, and I wanted to ask if it’s okay for a mated human to masturbate? I won’t insult him?//

//Oh! What a wonderful, considerate mate you are. The answer is: generally speaking, masturbation in mated pairs is fine. However, and skirting our ‘no relationship advice’ rule, your particular relationship is very new, and your particular mate might need you to explain what you explained to me. //

Gavin let out a breath. //Okay. Thank you. And, the lube, will that bother him? It’s supposed to be scent neutral but I want to be sure that doesn’t mean scent masking or anything? It’s the kind you sell at the front counter.//

//Again, it should be okay, but he’ll notice it. It won’t take away any of his scent, and a different hirsa won’t notice it on you, but your mate will.//

//Thanks, Zheka. That helps a lot. I’ll make sure to talk to him.//

//No problem. Anything else I can help with tonight?//

//I have a few more questions, but I think it might be better to ask my mate. It’s really great that you have this service, though. Must prevent a lot of misunderstandings.//

//We hope so! Thank you and I do hope you and your mate enjoy taking the next step together! Come back to the store any time.// 

Gavin almost closed the chat window, then had another thought. //Oh! Sorry, Zheka, one more question - is there any vids you could recommend that I could show my mate? So he can see a human getting properly fucked?// Oh, God, this felt awkward. _This is her job, and it’s for Sezin_ , he reminded himself. And, okay, also for him. Honesty the best policy etc, etc.

//Here you go,// she typed back with a few links, and Gavin imagined it was jauntily. //This is some amateur stuff that’s not, like, totally unsafe. Sorry, I mean these vids are safe, but then you probably already know not to copy people in amateur porn, right? We also have a good stock of vids in the store, if you want to look next time you’re in.//

Gavin thanked her again, carefully saved the chat log (he looked forward to showing Sezin a few months from now, when it would be no doubt have been rendered hilarious in that ‘oh wow, there was a time I didn’t know that?’ kind of way), and closed the window. 

He clicked through to some of the links, and suddenly couldn’t wait for Sezin to come over. Maybe… Sezin’s cousins were the ‘tease the hell out of each other’ type, so making him blush was probably okay? Okay. He grabbed his comm. 

::Zin, can you come over later? Something I want to show you.::

*

**several weeks later**

Gavin fucking loved the plugs. Who knew he’d been missing one of his body’s actual favourite sex things by concentrating on what his cock could do all of his life? Feeling stretched and full was the absolute best, and the steel took up his body heat and somehow ended up feeling actually hot up there, as if it was another part of Sezin left inside him. 

He’d been half hard all afternoon, between the plug and his own thoughts. And maybe tonight would be the night. He wanted to be utterly wrecked, and they had the whole next day off to recover. Please let it be tonight. 

When Zin came through his apartment door a minute later, clearly already worked up, he was pretty sure it would be. 

He grinned, loving the feel of the toy shifting inside him, under his clothes. “Hey, Zin. Drink, food, or straight where I want to go?”

Sezin _moved_. All six foot plus of fucking gorgeous black-and-blue hirsa pressed up against him, his muscled chest hard in all the right ways. Goddamn, his mate was hot. Gavin loved kissing him, the tease of those shark-teeth that didn’t cut him, the triple-forked tongue that no longer felt so alien. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” his mate murmured. “It was so inappropriate. My aunt sent me home early. Please make me forget how embarrassed I feel about that.”

Gavin snorted. Sezin’s clan were _delighted_ to have something to tease their very proper clansib about these days. The embarrassment was entirely Sezin’s, at being too obvious about his preoccupation. And, probably, some lingering mortification at his clan knowing just how much Sezin liked being with his pink, furry mate. “Well,” he murmured back, “I’ve had the largest plug inside me all afternoon, and it went in so easily I had to check I didn’t grab one of the others. Please, please tell me that’s enough.” He did a wicked little grind up against him, staring up into Zin’s eyes hopefully. He was so ready to get fucked. So, so ready. 

...which was good, because Sezin’s breath hitched, and then Gavin’s feet were suddenly in the air, as his mate picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. Goddamn did Gavin love having a sex partner who could do that. It was brain-meltingly hot. 

Sezin dropped him on the bed, and the plug jolted inside him, making him moan. Sezin was fumbling his way out of his clothes, his eyes glued to Gavin and apparently so worked up he was having trouble with the buttons. Gavin frantically skinned out of his own clothes, glad he didn’t have any shoes to worry about. He left his briefs on—Sezin loved undressing him to see the base of the plug sitting inside him. It had turned out that he fucking loved it that Gavin sometimes couldn’t wait for him. It drove him crazy that his mate wanted to make himself ready to be fucked. 

Sezin growled and gave up on the buttons, yanking the last of them loose and dropping the shirt carelessly on the floor. Oh, God. Hirsa strength, how Gavin loved it. And Zin’s dorsal arms, all eight of them, had already unfurled. They reached toward him even as Sezin was still shucking off his trousers, one curling around his ankle and squeezing deliciously. He drew in a breath as Sezin’s boxers came off. He’d never seen his mate’s progenital tentacles so ready, so early. They were thicker and fuller than he’d ever seen, writhing together and apart again, all five of them moving independently. He could not fucking wait to have them stuffed up inside him. 

Sezin crawled onto the bed and knelt between his knees. The smooth tentacle around his ankle tightened, two more stroked his chest, and another slid up his thigh to push eagerly at his ass. When it made contact with the base of the plug under his briefs, they both groaned. “Sesira, you are hot,” Zin growled. “The thought of you here, with your ass full all afternoon drove me crazy. I want to do everything to you.”

Gavin grinned up at him, delighted. “You know I want everything you’ve got to give me. Come on. I don’t want to wait any more.”

Two tentacles hooked under his briefs and drew them down just a little, just enough to see the plug, and the one that had been playing with it curled around his straining cock. One more wrapped around his other ankle, holding his legs apart. Fuck, his mate was amazing. Being touched in so many places at once, it turned out, really did it for him. 

Except. “You’re going to have to let go if you want to take my pants off,” he said, grinning. 

Sezin looked at him, his blue eyes hot. “Do you like these briefs?” 

Oh, fuck. Gavin shook his head, hoping this was going where he thought it was. When Zin’s blunted claws caressed his hip, he knew it was. His mate got both hands around the fabric and pulled, and the briefs tore in his grip, as easily as if he’d used a sharp pair of scissors. Hirsa strength was the _best_. Sezin tore the other side free of him, and pulled the tattered fabric away. He immediately dropped flat to get a close up view of the steel plug, his claws clinking as he pushed on it eagerly, and the tentacles holding Gavin’s ankles pushed his legs wider apart. 

“Oh, fuck,” Gavin gasped out. This plug had been intimidatingly wide at first. Now he loved the full, stretched, heavy feeling it gave him as it shifted in his ass. Sezin hooked his fingers around the base, careful of his claws, and pulled. Gavin bore down a little for him. He’d want to play with it for a bit, watch the way Gavin’s ass stretched around it as it slid a little way out of him and then back inside. He always did. Gavin wasn’t sure if he did it because he thought it was hot, or to reassure himself that Gavin’s ass could stretch around the toy. Probably a bit of both. He didn’t mind; it felt fucking fantastic. 

The tentacle that was wound around his cock was shifting restlessly, the pressure too light to do much more than tease. He sat up on his elbows to watch his mate sprawled between his legs, hissing as the plug moved again. The blue-on-black of the tentacles wrapped around his lower legs were a fucking hot contrast to his white sheets. Zin looked up at him, his trifurcated tongue flicking out taste his cock. Fuck, but that was amazing. 

“Come on, Zin,” he said, voice so rough with sex he almost didn’t recognise himself. “Put your dicks in me. Please.”

Sezin drew in a deep breath, full of their scents, and closed his eyes. “If you’re sure. It’s going to—feel strange. I really, really don’t think I can control them once we’re really fucking. You know they want a larger space. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Gavin stroked his mate’s head ridges. “I know, Zin. I’d love to have a pouch for you to fuck, but that’s what the plug is for. Once you take it out I’ll have so much room in me that it might as well be a pouch. Please. You won’t hurt me. I want this so bad.”

Sezin groaned. “Sesira. All right. Show me.” He pushed a pillow under Gavin’s ass, twisted and pulled at the plug, and Gavin bore down. It slid out slowly at first, the widest part of it the width of his forearm. Feeling it stretch his rim as it slid out was almost the best part of wearing it. He panted, loving the feeling. And then it was out, and his ass felt horribly empty, aching. He heard himself whimper and was glad Zin was too much a gentleman to tease him for it. 

Or too turned on. The catch in his voice was very apparent. “Oh. Oh, Gavin, you’re still open.” One of Sezin’s tentacles stroked reverently at his hole, which, yes, hadn’t closed entirely after the plug came out. Then the tentacle was slipping up inside him, coiling around on itself as if exploring the new stretch of his ass. A second one joined it, effortlessly. He’d had the big plug in him before, but never before for hours at a time. It really had stretched him open inside, and now there was room, now there was a warm pouch-like space for Sezin’s progenital tentacles to fuck. His skin was burning with the warm flush of lust that thought sent through him. 

“Yes?” he panted, “You’re going to fuck the pouch I made for you?” 

Sezin groaned helplessly and flipped Gavin over, a sudden blur of tentacles everywhere, moving inside and around him, as his mate positioned him on his knees. Thank God they didn’t have have to stop to find the lube. He was slick inside already from the lubed plug, and the progenital tentacles, unlike the dorsal arms, did produce their own lubrication. Gavin was going to smell so strongly of his mate after this that he might even notice with his own, dull, human nose. 

The two tentacles inside him slipped slowly out of his ass, feeling almost reluctant about it. And that—oh, now he really did feel open and empty. Zin held still behind him, blunted claws denting the skin of his hips, probably so overcome with lust he was having trouble controlling himself. That happened sometimes. So Gavin arched his back, pushed his ass up and back, wriggled his knees further apart on the bed. Presenting himself, giving Sezin a really good look at his eager hole. 

“I’m ready, Zin. Please. Please fuck me.”

Sezin—growled. There wasn’t another word for it, and it was fucking hot. “You are magnificent,” his mate told him, dorsal arms touching him all over, winding around his limbs and cock. And then finally, finally, he felt the prehensile cluster of progenital tentacles touching his hole and pushing sinuously inside. They kept coming for longer than Gavin thought they should have; he’d only ever seen them roughly the length of his hand before. They were lengthening and thickening inside him, writhing independently of each other. 

It felt—oh God. It felt alien, shivery, almost sick—and desperately exciting. Somehow having Sezin’s dorsal arms stuffed up his ass hadn’t felt anywhere near as transgressive, as strange as this. Even though they were thicker, longer, and there were more of them. This was it; he had his alien mate’s dicks, plural, up his ass, looking for the kind of anatomy he didn’t actually have. He thought he might melt down from the feeling. 

“All right?” Sezin asked, holding as still as he could, voice straining. “I can—stop, if you need?”

“No!” Gavin yelped, and maybe later he’d feel embarrassed about that. “No, please. Fuck me. It’s—oh, God, Zin, you’re inside me. It’s amazing. Please.”

Sezin took a very deep breath. Gavin wished he could see him, see that gorgeous chest expanding and see his mate’s no doubt poleaxed expression. He always got this amazed look on his face when he felt like Gavin was letting him do something he felt he shouldn’t. Gavin thought it was hilarious and sweet; there wasn’t really anything short of actually getting Zin’s teeth involved that he wouldn’t be up for. 

“Okay,” said Sezin, that strained note in his voice roughening down into pure sex. “I’m going to seat in you, then. Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

The tentatcles inside him stilled as Sezin pushed forward another inch, the hard cartilage bulb at the base of his dicks popping easily into Gavin’s stretched out ass. He cried out; that was so good. He was plugged now, full of hirsa dick evolved for underwater breeding. The bulb sealed his hole, meant to keep seawater out of the breeding pouch while it was open. He’d kind of like to fuck in one of his mate’s bathing pools like this, see if his human anatomy worked as well as a hirsa’s would. 

“Gavin?” Sezin panted behind him, strained. 

“Yes, it’s fucking great, you’re fine, fuck me,” he panted back. 

Sezin made a noise of deep relief and the tentacles inside him began to writhe again. Gavin held still and panted, just feeling. The bulb stayed in place, so Sezin wasn’t so much fucking his hole as he was fucking up inside him. The progenital tentacles lengthened, thickened, retracted, stroked and pushed. It was incredible, and the smallest bit alien and awful, and that only added to Gavin’s excitement. 

Then one of the tentacles found his prostate, at roughly the same time as Sezin picked him up to sit across his knees, so he was straddling his mate’s lap. His head fell back across Zin’s shoulder and he cried out, the bulb pushing deeper inside him and the tentacle mercilessly rubbing his prostate. 

Sezin grabbed one of Gavin’s hands and pushed it hard against his stomach, and—Jesus fuck—he could _feel_ Sezin’s dicks moving inside himself. This was the day for discovering new kinks, apparently. His own cock throbbed, and he thought was probably going to be able to come just like this, splayed open, five slick dicks hollowing out space in his ass as if he did, after all, have a pouch, and Sezin’s dorsal arms touching him all over. Two pushing at his nipples—an endless point of fascination to hirsa everywhere—one brushing hopefully at his cheek, and he eagerly opened his mouth to suck it. 

“You smell so good,” his mate rasped in his ear, holding him tight. “I’m going to come so hard in you, and you’re going to smell even better. So deep I’ll always be inside you.” The tentacle dicks seemed to push even further in, and yes, Gavin was going to come without his dick being touched. That was a first for him. 

The tentacle in his mouth slid a little further in, the dicks in his ass got even bigger, it felt like, and he came so hard he thought he’d blacked out for a second. When he was aware of the world again his mouth was free, Sezin has holding him against his chest where he’d gone limp, and making the low, rumbling growling noise that meant he was about to come as well. 

“Going to come in you,” Sezin told him again. “Make you mine forever,” he growled, because sex made Sezin’s natural hirsa tendency toward possessiveness even more apparent. “Feel,” he said, pressing Gavin’s hand to his abdomen again. 

And, oh. The alien, writhing, fucking fantastic dicks in him stilled, pulsed, and flooded him. Not enough to push his belly out, no, that was wishful thinking. But it _felt_ like it should have. He felt fuller than he’d ever been in his life, fuller than it was possible to be. He felt impossibly, utterly, as if he was Sezin’s. God. Were there euphoria drugs in hirsa come? Did Gavin just love his mate that much? Whatever, he felt fucking fantastic, and like he wanted this feeling every fucking day of his life. He twisted his head around on Sezin’s shoulder, searching for a kiss. They made out quietly like that for longer than he could keep track of, Sezin’s gorgeous whiplike tongues, his mouthful of pointed teeth that still didn’t cut him, ass pleasantly full, the wonderful feeling of being with his mate. 

Eventually his neck couldn’t take any more, and he had to move. “Uh, Zin—do you need to stay inside me or anything?” Do not mention dogs, do not mention dogs, he told himself. They didn’t need to have that conversation again. 

Sezin snorted softly. “No. I just didn’t want to hurt you pulling out. You might be sensitive.”

Gavin smiled. “I’m fine. It’s fine.” 

His mate lifted him carefully down and off his lap and then slowly worked the bulb out of his ass again. His cock tried valiantly to show interest again as Zin’s dicks slipped out of him, but he wasn’t as enamoured at the kind of ridiculous rush of come that followed. 

“Wow,” he said, “Maybe next time we should do this in the shower. Or you could put the plug back in me until we do shower…”

The noise Zin made suggested that he might have a thing about keeping his come in Gavin a bit longer. Well. That was something for next time, then. 

Right now, though, Gavin wanted to bask in the feeling of having attained a dream. He kicked the ruined sheet to the floor and pulled Zin close. “You’re amazing,” he told him. “I am definitely yours forever.”

Sezin made a deliriously happy noise and cuddled as well as someone as large as he was could. They had tomorrow free. Gavin planned to do it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to this canon and like the idea of a human police detective and his reptilian-with-tentacles partner falling in love while they solve crime, then you should visit Smashwords and get yourself a copy of [Integrate](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/531622) by Thea Hayworth. It has pretty much as much porn as you find here, and a lot more plot.


End file.
